


Baby Tentacle

by spiralicious



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fall Festival Bingo 2016, Gen, Humor, No Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Cam grows a baby tentacle.





	

What had started as a weird giant pimple on Cam's shoulder had grown into a four inch long tentacle, complete with suction cups. It was a bit pinker than Cam's skin tone and bit translucent. It was rather veiny as well, giving it a bluish tinge. General O'Neill had even come back to the mountain, after reports of the appendage reaching out and grabbing things had been made. 

Both men were currently in the infirmity. Dr. Lam had been explaining the various tests they had performed on the tentacle and how they were monitoring Colonel Mitchell's health. General O'Neill, however, had been more interested in playing with the tentacle and was busy teasing it with a pencil, resulting in a tug of war. 

“Strong little bugger. Can you feel that?”

“Sort of, Sir... I don't really have any control over it.” General O'Neill's fascination with his new growth was weirding him out, but the Jack O'Neill “fanboy” in him liked the attention. 

Dr. Jackson had been off world for the last week and thus hadn't heard of Cam's sentient growth. He had, however, heard Jack was on base and made a beeline to the infirmary. He stopped short at the sight of Jack petting and baby talking to a tiny pink tentacle on Cam's shoulder. “What the hell is that?”

Jack looked up at him. “We were thinking of calling it Dave.”


End file.
